


Don't Wake the Dragon

by Aurora Danvers (Shadowed_Aurora)



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Dirty Talk, F/F, Forced Orgasm, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Punishment, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 22:10:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20396953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowed_Aurora/pseuds/Aurora%20Danvers
Summary: You wake up between your two girlfriends, Natasha Romanoff and Carol Danvers. One is still asleep. The other likes to live dangerously.





	Don't Wake the Dragon

"Morning, princess," Carol's whisper tickles your ear.

You moan, moving to shift so you can stretch. Eyes not even open yet. But a weight on your body halts your attempts to move.

"Shhh-" Carol cuts herself off with a chuckle. "You don't want to do that, darling."

You finally open your eyes, and a small gasp leaves your lips at the sight. Tousled red hair dominants most of your view. Natasha is snuggled into your chest, one arm draped over you, her body half covering yours. She must've moved during the night, ending up snuggling you like this. The soft sight pulls on your heartstrings. You can't help but place a light kiss on the top of her head and squeeze her slightly with one arm.

All the time you've been with Nat, she's never looked this innocent and small. Her breathing is even, her features relaxed. You're usually the one laying on her, not the other way around. It's nice for a change. It wakes up something within you, feeling her warm, bare skin against your own.

You look over to Carol, who is flush against your other side, with a breathless grin on your face. She's smiling back, but there's a mischievous glint in her eye that starts to make you worry. "What?" You mouth the word more than say it.

"You remember what happens if we wake Natasha up, right?" She responds, her voice not nearly as soft as yours was.

Your eyes get wide as you remember a few weeks ago when Carol pounced on Natasha after she fell asleep on the couch. It was a good thing she had Kree blood because Nat had thrown her across the room. And then later that night, Natasha had made you come over and over, until you were a babbling mess. All because you hadn't stopped Carol. So why should Natasha stop now? 

Natasha sleeping on you suddenly went from adorable to stepping on a landmine. You pin Carol with wide, begging eyes. "Don't you dare!" You hiss.

You don't like the look in her eyes at all. She brings her lips down to your ear. "Don't worry, princess. I won't wake her. You just have to worry about yourself."

Your confusion at what she means doesn't last long as Carol's tongue starts to trace your ear. You gasp as her breath tickles your neck as her mouth starts to trial down to your shoulder. She pauses and comes back up to your ear, "I'm trying to remember," you can hear the smirk in her voice, "how many times did she make you come that night?"

She nips at your ear, her bites becoming sharper and deeper until you gasp, "Seven!" You let out a shaky breath, trying to control your body. To keep it still.

"That's right," Carol's voice is low. "It's coming back now. She had you tied down on this very bed, didn't she?" You turn your head away from Carol, burying it in Natasha's red hair, trying to ignore Carol's husky words. "She started with her mouth. Tasting your sweet pussy. What did it first? Was it the feel of her tongue between your folds or when she sucked your clit into her mouth?"

Your core clenches at the memory her words were surfacing. Your body is ready to repeat it. You can feel yourself getting wet at the thought. And the heat from Natasha's bare skin burning into yours didn't help your cravings any. You whimper but keep still, face still buried in Nat's hair.

Carol's fingers drag over your neck, her mouth alternating between rough kisses under your jaw to whispering in your ear. "Oh no, you came first when she thrust her tongue inside you. That was it. When she fucked you with her tongue. And once you fell apart, she moved to abusing that needy little clit of yours. Sucking it until it peaked out between your lips. And then you fell apart again."

"Carol, please," you moan, turning to look at her. She holds your gaze, only heightening your arousal. She's looking at you like prey.

"Mmm," she smirks, "that was what you said. But it wasn't me you were begging back then." She catches your lips in hers for a brief kiss before she returns her attention to your neck. "That was when she started using her fingers, thrusting two inside you at once. Not giving you any reprieve as she fucked you hard, even though you just came. You were screaming, you were so sensitive. Fell apart right away." She pauses to suck a hickey onto your neck. 

Your breathing is erratic now. Natasha's head rising and falling with your chest as you struggle to contain yourself. "And when she added that third finger in...it's a thing of beauty watching your pussy stretch around her fingers, let me tell you, princess." You whimper and shift your legs slightly, instinctually trying to close your thighs. "Those ropes were holding you open so I had the perfect view as she thrust her fingers in so deep, ramming into you over and over until you came again."

You know what came next. But hearing Carol retell it from her point of view was even more maddening. Even more sexy. Combined with Natasha's current proximity, even if she is unconscious, it's driving you absolutely wild.  
"When she added her second hand, probing your tight little ass until it swallowed her finger...fuck, princess that almost had me coming. Watching her stretch your pussy and ass at the same time, hearing your whimpers and gasps as you tried to adjust. Fuck. You fell apart so quickly again."

You're shifting slightly, trying to be subtle about it but unable to stop the heat coursing through your veins. You cant your hips up instinctually, but there is no friction to be found. Nat's thigh is draped over your mound so that it is just above where you need it. You're trying to move slowly, carefully. You're thankful she's still breathing evenly.

Carol laughs softly. "You okay, princess? I'm just getting to the best part. When she got out her punishment strap. You know the one I'm talking about, right? It's just a little bit thicker, a little bit longer than her usual one. The metal one. She's never used it on me, but I bet it's pretty unforgiving in that sensitive pussy of yours isn't it?" Carol uses her hand to cup your jaw, turning your head toward her so you can see the lust reflected in her eyes.

"Fuck," you whisper. Knowing that she is going to win this. You never stood a chance. Not once Carol sets her mind to something.

"Oh, dirty girl. You know that Natasha doesn't like when you swear in bed..." Carol teases.

Another whimper leaves your lips and Carol's predatory grin widens. "Don't forget that after she pounded you with that metal strap until you screamed through another orgasm, she pulled out that ornate butt plug. Stuffed your ass with that before thrusting her strap back in. You could barely even beg at that point. Just kept saying please over and over. And screaming her name as you came again."

You can feel your own wetness on your thighs now. Carol's hand is stroking the right side of your body, the side that Natasha isn't draped over. You're hips continue to try and find friction, your core clenching repeatedly around nothing. Carol's lips are on your shoulder, teasing your skin there as she finishes telling her story. "But I've never heard you scream so loud as when she added that vibrator to your clit. I mean, I get it. Six orgasms in. Your ass stretched by that large plug. Your pussy being pounded by the metal dildo. The last thing you want is a vibrator put on your clit, on its highest setting. But princess, you fell apart for minutes after that, clenching around Nat's strap. It was so fucking hot."

You're so close to asking Carol to just fuck you. You're so close to throwing caution to the wind, and rutting fully against Natasha. Who cares if she wakes up. You have to take care of the pressure building at your core.

"But you know what she forgot?" Carol's fingertips find your exposed breast, on the side Natasha isn't still sleeping. She brushes them over your erect nipple, playing with the bud, twisting it under her fingers until you gasp, then teasing it with feather light touches until you tremble. Carol licks her lips. "I know that you can come just from this..." She lowers her head, almost right next to Natasha's, and captures your nipple in your mouth. She flattens her tongue, slowly sliding it across your sensitive bud. Then changes tactics, using the tip of her tongue to tease it over again. 

You're whimpering openly now, your breathing heavy, head thrown back, eyes closed, body tight. You are so close to the edge. Carol removes her tongue, but you get no relief as she's suddenly sucking hard on your breast, bruisingly deep. She releases slightly, then tugs again, over and over until your hips are thrusting in time with her pulls. "Oh God, oh please. Carol please." You're not even bothering to whisper. Teeth scrape across your nipple and you squeak in reponse.

And as suddenly as it's all there, it's not. Carol's mouth is no longer on you. You whine, opening your eyes...only to stare into sleepy green eyes. You're still panting, not sure if it's out of lust or fear now. "Sorry, Nat." You're voice is an octave higher than usual.

Natasha just raises an eyebrow at you. "Open your legs." She moves off of you so you can do as she asks, and you comply immediately. She doesn't take her eyes off your face as she lets one hand dip down between your legs. Her other eyebrow joins the first when she feels the slickness reaching all the way down to your thigh. You whimper, waiting to see what she does. "Poor princess, being teased by Carol." Her finger finds its way between your soaked lips, sliding slowly through your sensitive folds. You glance over at Carol, who is sitting back now, watching the exchange with hungry eyes.

"How about a deal?" Natasha asks you. You're already nodding and she laughs at your eagerness. "I'll get you off if you promise to eat me out for breakfast." You forget how to breathe. It sounds like the best deal to you. You nod again.

As soon as you do, the fingers that were lazily playing with your folds slam deep inside. They curl up, instantly hitting your g-spot as Natasha thrusts them in and out, pounding you at a ruthless pace. You scream out, only to have it swallowed by Natasha bringing her lips to yours, her free hand behind your neck, holding you in place. You come apart all at once, the stimulation sudden and overwhelming. Your core clenches around her fingers as she milks out every last tremor from your body. You moan, finally coming down and she pulls her lips away from yours.

"Good girl," she praises before turning Carol. "We need to have a discussion about your manners, Danvers."

"You were awake that whole time, weren't you?" Carol still doesn't have an ounce of regret in her eyes.

"Yep." Natasha doesn't have an ounce of mercy in her eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> It's Natasha. Natasha is the dragon.


End file.
